Ken Masters
Ken Masters is an iconic fighter from the Street Fighter ''franchise. He appeared in the 45th One Minute Melee, Paul Phoenix VS Ken Masters, where he fought ''Tekken's Paul Phoenix. Bio Young Ken Masters was born into the life of a rich and high class family, but this wouldn't last for long. Ken's father, not wanting his child spoiled, sent Ken to Japan to train alongside his good friend Gouken and the young orphan Ryu. Ken was thought the martial arts of the Ansatsuken. He learned such deadly arts as the Tatsumaki Senpukyaku, a spinning flurry of kicks, the Hadoken, a powerful blast of ki, and most of all, the strongest art of all: the deadly uppercut, the Shoryuken, which Ken can engulf in flames to create an even more deadly Shinryuken. Ken went back to America and fought in multiple tournaments, proving his newfound capability. He even met his wife, Eliza, in the UA Martial Arts tournament. Ken returned to Japan, ready to reunite with his master, when he found out that Gouken had been murdered by his brother Akuma. After this loss, Ken decided to enter into the World Warrior tournament and all future tourneys for one reason: to fight Ryu. One Minute Melee Scorpion VS Ghost Rider (Mortal Kombat VS Marvel Comics) After the events of Ryu vs Scorpion, Ken Masters tried to avenge his friend's death by challenging Scorpion to a fight, but he ended up get knocked out and he would have joined Ryu's fate if Ghost Rider hadn't shown up and attacked the ninja. After the supernatural motorcyclist defeated the ninja from hell, Ken thanked the former for saving him from the latter as he walked away. Paul Phoenix VS Ken Masters (Tekken VS Street Fighter) While Ken was squatting on the ground, he was approached by Paul Phoenix, who challenged him to a fight and he accepted. During the fight, Paul proved to be a worthy foe, but Ken prevailed in the end with his Shinryuken. At the end of the fight, the two martial artists remained on friendly terms with each other and Ken wished Paul luck on his tournament as he left. DEATH BATTLE Ken engaged in a duel with another fiery american fighter, Terry Bogard of ''Fatal Fury. ''Terry came out on top, inflicting immense pain on him with his Power Geyser and punching his head out. DBX Ken Masters reappeared in DBX where he quickly dispatched Dan Hibiki until he went up against a Blaziken and held the upper hand at the beginning of the fight, but then his opponent turned the tide in his favor and eventually incinerated him with a fiery High Jump Kick. Trivia Gallery References * Ken Masters on Wikipedia * Ken Masters on Street Fighter Wiki * Ken Masters on Death Battle Wiki Category:Street Fighters Category:Fighting Game characters Category:'Capcom' Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Fistfighters Category:Martial Artists Category:DEATH BATTLE Losers Category:One Minute Melee Winners Category:Season 4 Combatants Category:Heroes Category:Pyrokinetics Category:Combatants Category:DBX Losers Category:DBX Combatants Category:DEATH BATTLE Combatants